


Like the First Time

by anastronomicalsmile



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Early Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, not a virgin, pre-Wonderland, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastronomicalsmile/pseuds/anastronomicalsmile
Summary: Things are going remarkably well between Taako and Kravitz, after just 3 to 7 dates.  (They both have different definitions of what constitutes a date.)  And as much as Kravitz would love to take up Taako's invitation, sweet Lady, that elf makes him nervous.  And of course, Kravitz has!  But after more than eight centuries, it's kind of like the first time.  Nothing Taako can't handle.  Natch.--cw: second hand embarassment, and like?  some sex that goes a little bit wrong?  it ends okay and everyone's down the whole time they just hit some rocky waters there





	Like the First Time

            What a _night._   Kravitz and Taako walked arm in arm along the winding path of the town on the moon base.  Stars all across the sky, and the neon glow of the Fantasty Costco sign showed the path.  Taako was walking along quietly, only humming occasionally at something he might see (like his date) or an errant thought he might have (about his _date!!!_ )  Certainly, neither of them expected to be enjoying a quiet night out, after Kravitz had treated him to a lovely dinner in Goldcliff.  And when he was waiting outside the restaurant, and he had seen Taako approach, there was something thrumming in him—in his stomach?  Something warm and electric that buzzed through the side of his hips through his chest up to his ears.  And wow, that had been a very new sensation.  Maybe not new, but.  Kravitz had lost track of the passage of time, he didn’t have much use for tracking the passage of years.  There was this far away and somehow familiar feeling of enjoying every moment as it came.  So when they approached the dorms of the Bureau, a sourness sat on the back of Kravitz’s tongue. 

            “This is my stop.”  Taako said, still holding Kravitz’s hand but now facing him.  Their fingers laced together while Taako’s eyes lingered on the image.  “I had, just a fan-fucken-tastic time.  Natch.”

            “Yes, natch.”  Kravitz echoed, totally enthralled.  Taako smiled up at him, to hear Taako’s goofy colloquialisms from Kravitz’s composed and quasi-Victorian voice.  “I—I had a really lovely time as well.  Thank you, Taako.”  And the reaper wasn’t smiling, not with his mouth, but his eyes were bright and full and _fuck._   Taako had a sneaking suspicion that his eyes might look the same, to match the big, dopey grin on his face. 

            “Well.  I better go then~” Taako trailed off, but didn’t move. 

            “Sure, yes.  Big training day tomorrow?”  Taako nodded in assent.  “Yes, you and Magnus have the scrimmage with Carey and Killian.” 

            “Yep.  And like, I’ll be fine, obvs, but, that big lug has no damn patience.  Which means I needs to be rested if I’m gonna be dealing with it all tomorrow morning.”  Kravitz nodded.  And then he bit at the inside of his lip.  And like, who cares if Kravitz is an eternal servant of the Raven Queen.  Who cares if Taako needs three to five business days for appropriate emotional processing.  They’re in front of Taako’s dorms and they’re holding hands and grinning like idiots and _fuck_.  There’s the joy of the evening they’ve had together.  And anticipation of more nights to come.  And this still wonder of the moment they’re in together. 

            “Let’s do this again?”

            “Can I kiss you?”  Kravitz suddenly blurted.  Taako’s eyes lit up and his smile grew across his face.  “Ah, I’m—well, I—“  He was sputtering, but Taako stepped forward to him.  And with one hand still holding Kravitz’s, and the other goes up to his cheek, a thumb stroking his jaw while he stepped forward and pressed his lips onto Kravitz’s.  And Kravitz stopped sputtering and let his lips part and then Taako was kissing him.  And _wow._ They were connected and still and filled up with bouncing energy.  After a few lovely, still moments, Taako pulled away, but kept his face close.  He dropped from his tip toes, and left his forehead leaned toward Kravitz, pulled together like magnets. 

            “You run a little cold, don’t you?” Taako teased him.  Kravitz stepped back, still grinning and put a hand over his mouth.

            “I’m sorry, I forgot that—it takes a while for my body, for this form to come up to like a normal, especially the face, it—“  Taako brought his hand back up to Kravitz’s cheek and stroked a thumb over it. 

            “I don’t mind it.”  He leaned in for another kiss, deeper, and closer, and he could feel Kravitz heating up.  “If you’d like, you can come in.  For a nightcap.  See about warming you up a little more?”  Kravitz stopped, uncertain.  Taako took a half step back, and his eyes dropped to his umbrastaff, fiddling the handle with one hand while the other remained linked with Kravitz’s.  His smile remained, while he gave Kravitz space to consider it.  He almost missed how Kravitz’s eyes followed him, full of something neither of them could quite place, but then he spoke gently.

            “I’d really like that.”

           

 

Then they were in Taako’s den, Taako perched on one side of the couch, his long braid beginning to unravel with a comically large glass of wine in one hand.  One the other side, Kravitz sat, ankles crossed with a neat bourbon: Taako had (correctly) clocked him as a bourbon drinker.  (And like that was so sweet and also hot in a way Kravitz couldn’t place.)  Kravitz watched and nodded while Taako went on about this record they were listening to: a grungy, kind of poppy discordant track by some hole-in-the-wall artist from the sketchier side of Goldcliff with one elf ear and one human.  Which is interesting, because half-elves usually have different phenotypes which demonstrate that with shorter but still pointed ears, of course, so this guy was making some social-political-artistic point, and Taako wasn’t 100% certain what it was but he certainly had some theories, and some feelings about it.  And Kravitz was enjoying the music and the emphatic way that Taako lit up like a fireplace when he got onto something.  He was enjoying it so much that he was surprised when Taako stopped talking, and looked at him, and giggled: Kravitz had ended up halfway across the couch, now just a few inches from Taako, still raptly listening and interjecting when he had something useful to say. 

“Got some separation anxiety then?”  Taako cracked, but he was smiling.  He set a hand gently on Kravitz’s knee and rubbed small circles with his index and middle fingers.  And that had him a bit too flustered to respond, and Taako noticed that too.  His grin turned into a shy smile.           

“You just—I’m just enjoying talking with me.  With you.” Kravitz fumbled.  “I’m sorry, I—I’m having a really lovely time.”   Taako nodded, still smiling.  “I—I uh.  Know I’m not quite as conversational.” 

“That’s alright.  You’re a really good listener.”  Kravitz felt his heart jump out of throat at that.  _Come on._ And Taako heard it happen:  Kravitz was practically wearing his thoughts on his forehead.  One hand still on his knee, Taako took the other to Kravitz’s neck and jaw and check.  And the record ended, still spinning in the background.  Their eyes met for a moment before Kravitz came forward to kiss Taako.  To kiss Taako _again._   He was careful to place one hand on Taako’s knee, just as Taako had done to him, and keep himself squarely where he was while Taako’s hand slid up his thigh and the other on the back of his neck.  And Kravitz hasn’t felt this way in _centuries_ , certainly not since he’d turned to the service of the Raven Queen, and now he had a _very_ cute boy pressing toward him.  And all the years of reaping and being away from people sort of melted away while he placed his other hand on Taako’s hip and pulled him forward, inviting him into his lap.  Taako broke the kiss, needing to breathe, and Kravitz stayed close, with his hands on Taako, _who was on him_.  _Shit_.  Shit. 

“Is this okay?”  Kravitz asked against Taako’s cheek while he breathed quick and shallow.  Kravitz’s eye caught Taako’s lips, pink and full, and flush like the rest of his face.  Taako nodded, back into it, but not before asking: “Put your hands on my back?”  So Kravitz’s hands came around, pressing Taako towards him.  Then Taako had his mouth on the side of Kravitz’s neck, and at his ear, and down to his collarbone.  And something else melted away, some kind of tension, or shell of something fell away with this new sensation coming from Taako’s lips through him.

“Warming up okay over there, babe?”  Taako asked into his neck.  “You can be a little rougher with me.  I won’t break.  Even if I did, I might like that.”  What the _fuck_.  Kravitz didn’t even have a good response for that except to pull him closer, and press his lips, and then his teeth across Taako’s warm neck.  A moan fell out of him like a cloud falling into rain, so Kravitz kept it up as well as he could.  Listening to Taako and giving him whatever he wanted so he would keep shaking and moaning right in his lap.  He did slow down, when he heard Taako begin to cough, and begin to speak. 

“You know I have a bedroom.  With a bed.  Just down the hall.  Where we could warm you up. And this could be more fun.”  That stopped Kravitz right where he was, but he stayed, his freshly warmed face on the crook of Taako’s neck.  “How about it?”  But Kravitz was kind of still, thinking.  Thoughts still plastered firmly across his forehead.  Mostly: _aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH._   _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.  What the fuck._

“Come on, babe.  Let’s spread out a little.”  But Taako felt Kravitz stop while gears kept turning wildly in his head.  “What do you say?”  It was playful, it was sexy, but it was still a question. 

“I want to.”  Kravitz started, and Taako knew how that sentence ended.  Something in him dropped a little, while his eyelids flittered.  His gaze, and his hopes, dropped.  “I—I just.  Good Lady, you make me nervous.” 

“Yeah?”  A grin crept back onto Taako’s face.  He looked at Kravitz through hooded eyes.  Good Lady, he wanted to.  “I have that effect on people.”  

“I just, haven’t.  In a.  Long time.  Done.  Anything.  Like this.”  Taako turned to listen, watching Kravitz’s lips while Kravitz watched his lap.  He paused before he responded, kind of taken aback.

“Well.  We don’t have to.  Do anything.  Like that.”  Taako said smoothly, shrugging.  “Duh.” 

“Duh.”  Kravitz agreed, his mouth dry. 

“We’ll pick this up next time.  When you’re ready.  Whichever.”  Taako tried to play it cool, but the flush on his ears betrayed him.  Kravitz didn’t notice, he was so quick to say:

“I want to!  I—I really want to.”  He didn’t quite have the rest of his words together but he wanted to tell him, still.  “I just, haven’t done this, in a long time, so I’m—out of practice.  And I.  Fuck.” 

“Uh huh, yeah.”  Taako nodded, so clearly enjoying this flustered embodiment of death so enamored by him that he couldn’t say a full goddamn sentence.  He made a proposition.  “Do you wanna make out on my bed?”  The moment that he could see Kravitz saying yes, he was pulling him by the hand to his room and pulled the door closed behind him.    

 

“Can I?”  Taako asked, with the back of his knees against the bed and both hands at the top of Kravitz’s shirt, poised at the buttons. 

“Yeah, please.”  Kravitz breathes out with his hands at Taako’s waist where they sloped perfectly.  Taako’s kissing him again, working his way down the buttons and kissing at his neck.  And it was all Kravitz could do to keep breathing through it while Taako moved against him slowly and deliberate.  When Taako had him out of his shirt, Kravitz pulled it away, discarding it into a corner and took Taako’s face back up to his, hungry.  When Taako suddenly fell back onto the bed, Kravitz stopped.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t—“ Before Kravitz could fully form his panic, he was being tugged by the hand onto the bed, and obliging quickly.  Taako kept pulling his hand until Kravitz was poised above him, and then right on top of him, kissing down his jaw.  Reflexively, Taako’s hands went to Kravitz’s hips, where they gently waited for permission to do anything but rest there.  The buck of his hips down again seemed like a pretty strong indicator.  Kravitz’s cool skin under Taako’s fingers was certainly an interesting sensation, and he felt it warm under his fingers when he dug them in while Kravitz started to bite at his neck and collarbone.  A sigh fell out of Taako’s mouth while his hands moved to the small of Kravitz’s back.  The weight of him above him, waiting but not falling, was so lovely and _hot_.  Never mind how cool Kravitz runs, but his mouth was doing a pretty good job warming Taako up. 

“What do you--want?”  Kravitz spoke between kisses and bites as he slowed down.  Taako waited to respond, considering his options.  What _did_ he want? 

“How long would you say it’s been?”  Taako asked with a smile, gentle.  Curious.  Kravitz kind of stopped.

“Well, not, not since I became a reaper.  So.  A few—a long time. Uh.”  He was still in the same place, his head pulled a bit away from Taako, and he had stopped kissing to respond, and he hung back to wait.    

“Huh.”  Taako supplies, and runs one finger up Kravitz’s spine.  “Never would have guessed.  Because this is just what the doctor ordered.”  His hands rubbed nonsense shapes into Kravitz’s back and he leaned his head to the other side, inviting Kravitz to keep ravishing him.  They kept on like that, a slower pace set.  Taako ended up with his top off, at some point. Kravitz still had this air of anxiety about him, hands hesitant to touch some new stretch of skin, or to be a little rougher.  Taako was certain to affirm how good and _oh yes that right_ everything was.  Taako prides himself on not faking it, so it was just a matter of being sure that the throws of passion were serving as positive reinforcement.  Kravitz was running with it—his hands found his way to Taako’s hips, and his thumbs pressed into the dip of his hips just right and _ooooh_ th--  _Mmm._   And then his mouth found Taako’s chest, and a lip grazed over a nipple so gently that Taako couldn’t help but buck his hips against Kravitz’s hands with wanting.   His hands found their way up to Kravitz’s hair, curling in when he heard something in Kravitz stop for a moment as he pulled a little bit away.  Kravitz didn’t even have a chance to ask him to when Taako pulled his fingers carefully away, resting them again on the small of Kravitz’s back. 

“Not into the hands in your hair?”  Taako offered, gentle. 

“Not—not right now.”  Kravitz responded, a little embarrassed. 

“Okay, no problemo.  Let me know when it’s not right now.”  Taako said it simply, pressing a kiss to the top of Kravitz’ head.  Kravitz smiled and came back up to catch Taako’s lips in a gracious smooch. 

“There is something that I want.”  Taako spoke against Kravitz’s lips after a moment, before he was pulled in for another kiss, and felt the weight of Kravitz just on top of him, and Taako felt his hard cock against his leg through their clothes and he wanted so badly to take care of that.  “I wanna blow you.”  It was a statement, but still asking, against his lips.  Kravitz waved a hand and his slacks disappeared by the time Taako could follow up with, “how does that sound, big guy?”  A mischievous grin crossed Taako’s face, and then he had Kravitz laid on his back, fingers on the hem of his briefs.  He pressed kisses along Kravitz’s cool body, down his stomach before pulling his cock out and massaging it in his gentle grip.  Kravitz’s internal monologue quickly transformed from panicked fits to _ooooh, fuck, ooooh._  His head knocked back into the pillow as Taako moved down him, and he fisted the sheets as Taako pulled away his briefs and bit at the line of his hips.  His hand remained on Kravitz’s dick, moving up and down enough to stimulate, but not anywhere near relief. 

“ _Taako,”_ Kravitz breathed out in pleasure.

“Yes, babe?”  Taako stopped moving, but tightened his grip.

“Please.  _Please.”_

_“Hmmm?”_

“—mouth.  –me.”

“Whatcha say there?”

“Your mouth.  On me.”

“ _Ooooh_.”  Taako feigned realization.  “Of course.  How rude of me.”  He slowly ran his tongue up Kravitz’s length, luxuriating in it, and felt his legs shudder on either side of him.  Matching heats pooled inside both of them while Taako took the head into his mouth and began sucking lightly.  It was all Kravitz could do to lie back and take deep breaths, moving through it, and Taako worked his way further and further down his cock very slowly.  Kravitz fisted the sheets under him while Taako took him further, bumping the head against the inside of his cheek.  He took one hand to stroke lightly at Kravitz’s balls and something switched in him, and he bucked reckless upwards into Taako’s mouth.  Startled, and gagging a little bit, he pulled back.  Kravitz pulled himself up, stammering apologies.

“No, no, I’m good I just,” Taako paused, “need a second.”  Kravitz had pulled himself up, half worried, half mortified.  Taako coughed a bit, and took some deep practiced breaths before he clocked Kravitz’s concern.

“I’m fine, I swear.”  Taako laughed.

“Did I hurt you?”  Kravitz had started to reach out, but his hands stopped halfway there.  Taako laughed at how damn sweet he was being, when he was basically over the shock of it.

“I’m so totally good.  I just need a second, and we can get back to it. I didn’t think it’d get that rough our first time around.” 

“I don’t—I’m so sorry.”  Kravitz said seriously, but his smile betrayed him. 

“If you’re cool with it, I can hold your hips down.”  Kravitz stopped at the thought of it.  “I have excellent upper body strength.  So.”  Taako shrugged a bit, smiling.  “How does that sound?”  One hand idly stroked Kravitz’s thigh, while his eyes darted between Kravitz’s eyes and his lips. 

            “Sweet lady.”  Kravitz breathed it out without meaning to, when he caught Taako’s eye, still full of wanting. 

            “Hmm?”  Taako asked, devilish grin back in its place.  “Do you want me to do that?”  Kravitz nodded while Taako’s hand came right to his groin and his fingers grazed the base of him.    Kravitz let his head turn back and a sigh fell out on the way.  He nodded, and swallowed, and then, Taako pressed his hands onto either side of his hips, bracing himself.  He watched Kravitz shift into the position, and heard his soft, quiet sighs up at the top of the bed.  And then he sunk his mouth down again, and when Kravitz’s legs curled and his hips bucked, Taako pressed down onto him, pushing him down and pulling his mouth away quick and slick and hot.  Kravitz makes a new noise, somewhere between a moan and a whimper that flushes all the way up Taako’s ears and pools at the base of him.  He keeps working and Kravitz keeps making some really lovely sounds sprinkled with “Yes, please”s and “ah, fuhck”s and desperate moans for more.  And that just makes Taako want to go harder and faster, because he feels Kravitz loving it in his mouth, and he isn’t resisting the push from on top of him, but he is pressing up into it, wanting more.

            Taako presses his thumbs into the dib of his hips while he speeds up, and goes harder and feels Kravitz about to come in his mouth. He pulls away to work him with his hand for a stretch, and looks up to see him laid back and shining with it and heaving even though he doesn’t need to breathe. 

            “Do you like fucking my mouth?”  Taako asks, louder than he thought he could.  Kravitz sighs out an affirmative, “Do you want to come in my mouth?”  And Kravitz clenches his jaw and nods and lets out another affirmative, beyond words.  With confirmation, Taako brings his lips back around his cock, and sinks down, and presses his hips down under his hands.  And Kravitz loses it, he lets out a sigh that turns into a moan, long and low.  And as long as he’s making noises like that, Taako’s not slowing down, not stopping until Kravitz is coming down his throat.  He’s slow to pull himself off, dragging his lips and tongue exaggerated over Kravitz and pulling away with a gentle pop as the suction lets loose. He sits back on his heels and pulls his hair into a low messy bun and rubs the side of his jaw.  Kravitz hadn’t moved, still reeling a bit, but his breathing evened out by the time Taako joined him.  HE laughed when Taako put his hand up for a high five. 

            “Good work all around dude.”  Taako took in a long, deep breath through his nose and let it seep out of him.  Kravitz watched him, unaware of the big, goofy grin forming on his face. 

            “Can I say—“  Kravitz started, now speaking between his heaving breaths, “that you,” he turned to Taako, faces next to each other now, “are a really good listener.”  They reached for each other in a messy, breathless kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this wild ride with the boys! as always, I appreciate your comments and kudos xoxox
> 
> You're welcome to hmu on my tumblr:  
> @anastronomicalsmile is my main &  
> @balancebeans is my taz/mcelroy 
> 
> Please send prompts!!


End file.
